Una decision,otra dimencion
by Rin Death
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Soul se fuese con Blair?¿una beca para Maka?¿una academia de shamanes,tecnicos y armas? soma y otras parejas de personajes inventados es mi primer fic, espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Rin: Espero que les guste…el resultado de…bueno de…de…simplemente intento no importa quería escribir dejémoslo así PD: Soul eater no es mío TT_TT**

**Tamashi: -_-U**

**Una decisión otra dimensión**

''**Prologo''**

_Una nueva dimensión se crea…_

_Por cada decisión que se toma…_

_Me pregunto si…_

_¿Me amaras de todos modos?…(__**mi frase)**_

**Maka POV**

_Hace una semana…_

_¿Una beca de la academia DEUS? – (_el dios de _'' Mirai nikki'')_

Pensó nuestra querida Maka al revisar el correo

_Ahora…_

-yo…seré la guadaña de Blair - dijo Soul muy serio demasiado para ser una broma

Estaba en shock no me lo esperaba de él. Antes de que se fueran vi sus ojos eran bordo, me extraño mucho sus ojos eran más claros con más…vida

Ahora creo que voy a aceptar la beca

Después de hacer saber de la misión a Shinigami-sama y de mi decisión .Black star y Tsubaki ya estaban en la cámara de la muerte así que me despedí de ellos

Cuando termine de empacar me fui a donde se encontraba DEUS no era muy lejos. Por suerte. Por mala suerte no me despedí de Soul, no creo que se arrepienta de escoger a Blair

¿Por qué debe vería de arrepentirme yo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Rin: Soul eater no es mío TT_TT **

**Tamashi: no otra vez -_-U **

"**Primer capítulo"**

**Soul POV**

-¿…Pero qué…?-se calla cuando escucha su voz decir…

''yo seré la guadaña de Blair…''

¿!

QUEEE!? ¿Q-qu-que pasa?, ¿¡porque no puedo ver nada!?

**Blair POV**

¡Nya! Es la primera vez que funcionan mis hechizos en plena lucha nya ahora el chico-guadaña es mío

-¿Ahora qué hago? nya tú y la chica rubia destruyeron mi casa nya!- dijo la bruja al chico a su lado, mirando lo que tenía en frente; lo que alguna vez fue su casa calabaza destrozada y esparcida por el suelo

…Soul estaba atado de manos por un extremo, el otro extremo lo tenía Blair. Seguro te preguntas ¿Por qué tiene Blair a Soul atado?; simple soul recobro el sentido e intento escapar

-¡Ya se! ¡nya! Vamos a tu casa-

-¿Qué? ¡NO!-

-¿nya? ¿Hay una razón?

-Maka no me permitirá entrar

-Bien…nya ¿qué tal si?…

-¡MI MOTOCICLETA¡ la deje en la calle y …

-vamos en mi calabaza ¡nya!- Blair no dejo lo dejo quejarse

_**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO…**_

**General POV**

La puerta principal se abrió dejando a la vista la bruja Blair y a la demon scythe Soul "Eater"

-Parece que no ha llegado… Oe-le llamo la atención a Blair quien se adentró al hogar- no te comportes como si fuera tu casa-

-nya gomen de quien es este…

-de Maka- respondió cortante

-¿por qué está vacío?-pregunto inocente

-por… ¿ah?- entro a la habitación

Efectivamente estaba vacío, en el escritorio encontró una nota decía…

-"_Adiós Soul. Maka"-_esas tres palabras le destrozaron el corazón porque hace unas semanas descubrió que la amaba…-tengo que ir con shinigami-sama asique ¡SUELTAME DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ! –le grito con toda ira comprimida

-b-bien-tartamudeo por miedo –pero iré también-dijo con un tono firme

-pero eres bruja nosotros cazamos brujas-

-activare el _soul protec _y tomare la forma de Maka-

-ya que-y eso hiso tomo la forma de Maka-¿qué es soul protec?-

-es una forma de proteger mi alma de técnicos que puedan ver almas ¿_que no le enseñan nada en esa escuelucha de quinta?-_pensó Blair

_**En el**_ _**SHIBUSEN específicamente la Death room…**_

-shinigami-sama…

-sé que esa Maka es una bruja-dijo el dios de la muerte

-kuso- murmuro Blair sin volver a verdadera forma- nya pero no tengo malas intenciones

-MAKITAAAAA-corrió Spirit hacia su _"Makita" _abrasándola

_-_quítate idiota -dijo Blair cabreada, si ella odiaba algo era que gente desconocida la tocase y más si es fea _–vaya creo que soy bipolar-_pensó mientras volvía a su verdadera forma e imagen

…

…

-waaaaaaaaaaaa- grito Spirit abrazando su pierna derecha

-Shinigami-CHOP ¡compórtate!- shinigami dejo a la death scythe inconsciente en su charquito de sangre –bien ¿para que habían venido? –

-¿Dónde está Maka?-

-ella recibió una beca de la academia DEUS-

**R &amp; T: Bueno esto fue un intento de prólogo y capitulo 1 en el mismo día ¿Les gusto? A mi si mucho. Somos nuevas. Vamos dejen Review ONEGAI! **

**T: Yo aparezco en el fic**

**R: -_-U**

**T: Si también Rin**

**R: envíen review si quieren ser el/la técnico de Tamashi y otro si quieren mi espíritu acompañante (yo soy como Maka mitad arma)**

**R&amp;T: Si quieren que siga aclaro que es SOMA.**

**R: ADVERTENCIA: no se nombrara el universo en el Soul no se va con la regalada digo Blair **

**MAKA &amp; SOUL: Eso no era necesario**

**R&amp;T: ¿¡QUE CARAJOS!? Cuando…**

**M: Hace media hora llegamos **

**S: Par de aburridas -_-U**

_**3 segundos después…**_

**Soul agonizante y su brazo izquierdo convertido en guadaña (cofcofnotieneaguantecofcof) Tamashi y Maka agarrando con toda su alma a una muy enojada Rin con cuchillas saliendo sus brazos **

**M: ¡Hasta la próxima! -_-U **

**T: PD: Blair es bruja (un tanto bipolar) habrá un arma para Maka el hermano gemelo perdido de Soul y bueno ofrezcan unos nombres para el sino se llamara Dark Soul**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una decisión, otra dimensión**

**¿? POV**

Me encontraba caminando a DEUS junto a mis amigos

-oe dicen que una chica nueva –comento Kenny con un brillo en los ojos

-si yo también lo escuche hablar-dijo mi _hermana _Tamashi

-ahs se llevara el protagonismo de ore-sama –dijo la pitufina con complejo de chango bananero drogado con mariguana, digo Mizu Star

-bien supongo- dije mientras me ponía mis audífonos negros

-puede que sea técnico-dijo Kenny –puede que sea linda y…-se quedó callado al ver cómo le miraban una chicas que pasaban por ahí –adiós-y se fue

No lo culpo por ser mujeriego es que es uno de los más codiciados en toda la escuela, después de todo ojos azules cabello negro lo contrario a mí: yo soy albino con ojos rojos y dientes _demoniacos_ como Tamashi y por ahí Mizu cabello azul recogido en una coleta alta ojos verdes

-emm Mizu perdimos a tu arma-le dije a la mancha azul y negro de a lado

-adiós mortales! – se fue dejando alto polvo

-nee Light que escuchas?-me pregunto Tamashi

-mmmm buena pregunta tendría respuesta si ALGUIEN me devolviera mi ipod-

**Maka POV**

Acababa de hablar con DEUS-sama ahora me preparaba para ir a mi nueva escuela

El uniforme constaba de una camisa blanca mangas largas, falda tableada negra, medias negras hasta la mitad del muslo con unas botas negras hasta debajo de la rodilla, chaqueta negra y un listón rojo en el cuello en vez de las dos coletas que uso me puse una diadema negra

Bajé al primer piso donde estarían todos porque era principio de año

Andaba distraída y me choque con alguien…

**Light POV**

Estaba concentrado en mi ya recuperado ipod, cuando me di chocado con alguien

-sumimasen- escuche, levante la vista y vi a una chica rubia ceniza con unos hermosos ojos jade- podrías levantarte?-preguntó sonrojada, volví a la tierra y me di cuenta de que estaba sobre ella. Inmediatamente me levante y le di la mano ayudándola a levantarse, ella la acepto. Cuando toque su pálida y tersa piel sentí algo arder en mis mejillas.

-Estas bien? estas rojo- pregunto divertida

-y..y-yo…

-Ni-san! –escuche- DEUS- sama dijo que tú y la chica nueva tienen que ir a su oficina, ah! Hola no te note. Yo soy Tamashi ¿y tú? Un gusto conocerte ¿y tú? ¿eres técnica o arma? ¿Eres nueva verdad? A sí ¡bienvenida DEUS!-mi hermana la bombardeaba de preguntas y ella intentaba responder pero aprecia otra pregunta, entonces decidí salvarla

-tenemos que ir con DEUS-sama – ella me miro con molestia y l ojijade con curiosidad-por aquí-"_gran excusa Light"_ lo se_ (_**n/a**x3 t: u.u)

**Maka POV**

Es idéntico a Soul , solo que más pálido y yo que quería olvidar a Soul

-sumimsen …podrias levantarte? – dije sonrojada se levanto y me ofrecio su ayuda ,la acepte cuando lo toque sentí su alma: un alma solitaria también musical con habilidad para tocar el _piano_…

Ay que tensión

-Estas bien? Estas rojo – dije para cortar el silencio

-y..y-yo…-tartamudeo

-Ni-san! –escuche vi a quien le pertenecía la voz y WTF?! Era idéntica a Soul - DEUS- sama dijo que tú y la chica nueva tienen que ir a su oficina, ah!-volteo a verme- Hola no te note. Yo soy Tamashi ¿y tú? Un gusto conocerte ¿y tú?¿eres técnica o arma? ¿eres nueva verdad? A sí ¡bienvenida DEUS!- intentaba responder pero aprecia otra pregunta, ayuda

-tenemos que ir con DEUS-sama – lo mire con curiosidad-por aquí-tomo mi mano

_**Oficina de DEUS…**_

**General POV**

Los dos jóvenes entraban, su oficina era grande: paredes rojas, el lugar parecía no tener fondo y con un puente plateado que llevaba a una plataforma circular gigante donde estaba DEUS ( búsquense imágenes en google que no pienso describirlo! ya saben el de mirai nikki) en su trono a lado derecho una joven con cabello negro, con tres líneas blancas en el lado derecho, amarrado dos coletas que llegaban hasta su cintura, ojos ambar con el uniforme femenino y en el brazo derecho una banda blanca con una D y una S negras

-buenos días jóvenes, y Rincura-la nombrada asintió –como verán también se entrenan shamanes y hacer resonancia de tres almas, pensé que serían un buen equipo ustedes dos-

-y porque estoy aquí padre-pregunto la semi-azabache

-le ayudaras a obtener su espíritu acompañante preferentemente un vida pasada -

Los tres asintieron y DEUS dijo

-pueden retirarse.

**Soul POV**

-por qué?- pregunto el arma atónito por la noticia

-por tu culpa- lo acusa Sprit que había estado llorado- a esta etapa del año no hay ningún arma sin compañero, tendía que irse igual, porque tu tendías otro técnico y a Maka no le podemos dar una death cythe- dijo sollozando Sprit y abrazando su Makita de peluche

-donde esta DEUS?- preguntó Soul

-Los Ángeles, California- respondió shinigami-sama- aunque podemos comunicarnos con ella

-Po favor shinigami-sama!- fue a su espejo y se contacta con Maka, en su reflejo ve que ella no contestó. Ven a tres chicos hablando animadamente

**Maka POV**

Nos encontrábamos en el patio hablando con Rin-chan y Light cerca de unos ventanales, para descansar del entrenamiento para que Light y yo podamos resonar; fue un exito

-por eso eras tan distante?-pregunto Light

-si-respondió Rin-chan-padre dijo que debía ser perfecta soy shingami debo ser como tal –

-ah… -

-oe Maka que es eso-pregunto Liight

Voltee y me encontre a shinigami-sama …

**R:Soul eater no es mio es de Atsushi Okubo- sama**

**T: comenzamos y terminamos en el mismo día, ah y no esperen que actualicemos muy rápido. Y… ya aparecimos! **

**R:review onegai por cierto la estamos resumiendo un poco la historia **

**R&amp;T:hasta luego! **


End file.
